


Day 4. Recovery

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Top Surgery, Recovery, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665028
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Day 4. Recovery

Shiro was careful, fluffing the pillows behind Keith so gently that it barely jostled him.

"How's that starshine?" Shiro looked him over, searching for any sign of pain.

"I'm alright, babe. Seriously." Keith gave him a tired, lopsided smile. "It's only been two days."

"I know I know. But I can't help but worry. Recovery can be intimidating." Shiro kissed his forehead, smiling. "Adam teased me  _ constantly _ when I was bed ridden after my surgery."

"Cause you couldn't play Atlas?" Keith smirked, rubbing his thumb over Shiro's knuckles.

Shiro chuckled, kissing his forehead again. "Are you hungry at all? Thirsty?"

"Water is fine. I'm not that hungry yet."

Keith smiled when Shiro bustled into the kitchen, even with a yawn creeping up on him. He was asleep before Shiro returned with his glass of water.

"Sleep well, starburst."


End file.
